jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Riot
Rory Llewelyn, better know by his stage name, "Riot", is the lead singer of The Stingers. __TOC__ Biography Riot is charming but aloof and arrogant. He is confident with his looks, believing he is the perfect man. He commands respect and demands devotion from his bandmates and fans. He is aware of the power he has over people and uses it to get what he wants. Riot's romantic interest in the show is Jem; he believes she is the perfect woman for him and pursues her relentlessly. His relationship with his father was deeply strained over the years, but due to his mother's temporary illness and the efforts of Jem to reconcile them in the episode, Riot's Hope, their relationship has greatly improved. Early life Riot grew up in a strict household with his mother and Army officer father who tried to force his values onto him. He displayed natural musical talent at a young age that his mother encouraged, teaching him to play the piano and buying him his first guitar. His father saw it as a sign of weakness and strongly discouraged it, to the point of destroying Riot's first guitar. To escape his father's stronghold, Riot joined the Army but was deeply unhappy, only finding comfort by watching the band Nirvana perform, where Minx was a member. He joined the band as a back up guitarist when the old one was fired, taking on the stage name "Riot". Deciding to follow his passion, Riot joined the band on tour all over Europe, until they returned to Germany and Riot got arrested for going AWOL. After receiving a dishonorable discharge from the army and getting sent back to the States, Riot attempted to return home to explain his situation to his mother. His father was the first to answer, declaring Riot was no son of his and wasn't welcome home. Riot worked odd jobs to get the money he needed to return to Germany and to his old band, but shortly after returning, he caused tensions as his guitar-playing overshadowed the lead singer. Deciding no one would tell him what to do anymore, Riot quit Nirvana to start his own band and Minx followed him. Rapture soon joined and The Stingers were born. Riot and his bandmates struggled to find paying shows, having to perform and even live on the streets for at least one winter. They worked their way to the top and eventually became a huge hit in Germany before getting offered to play at La Klub Kool in the States. Gallery Animated series Rory Riot Llewelyn - 01.png so good.png|'Riot' being so good (portraying purity of an angel) so right.png|'Riot' being so right (portraying a knight in shinning armor) so rare.png|'Riot' being so rare (portraying ) Ceaee riot.png|'Riot' portraying riot13.jpg|'Riot' portraying Ares Midas riot.png|'Riot' portraying King Midas Dolls 88dStingRiot2.jpg|'Riot' prototype (unreleased) img-riot-2.jpg|'Riot' doll by Integrity Toys Trivia *Like Minx and Rapture, there was a Riot doll that was still in the developing stages but never got released due to the toy line getting canceled. *It's revealed that Riot was a soldier but he soon found interest in music and deserted it. *Riot has excellent forgery skills according to Minx in The Day The Music Died. *Riot's original name was "Chaos". *Other than Eric Raymond, Riot, Minx and Rapture were the only main characters in the series not to be made into dolls. *In the episode, The Stingers Hit Town (Part 1), he said he went to high school with Minx in West Germany. In a later episode, it is revealed he met Minx in a club while she was performing with Nirvana. *According to Minx, Riot's grandfather was a Welsh coal miner. This may mean his family is from Wales. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Musicians Category:The Stingers Category:Villains